This invention relates to handle assemblies and more particularly to handle assemblies for controlling the latch mechanisms on motor vehicle doors.
Vehicle doors typically include a latch mechanism for latching and unlatching the door to the vehicle body, a handle assembly positioned on the door and operative to control the latch mechanism, and a lock mechanism to selectively render the handle assembly effective or ineffective to operate the latch. It is imperative that side impact against the vehicle, resulting for example from a collision, not result in the inadvertent movement of the handle of the handle assembly to a latch release position with consequent movement of the latch to an unlatched position and consequent inadvertent opening of the door. This in general is not a problem when the door is locked since in this case the door handle is either precluded from movement by the lock mechanism or the door handle is allowed to freewheel to its unlatched position but this movement is ineffective to move the latch to its unlatched position. However, when the door is unlocked, as is most typically the case in an operating vehicle, side impact can easily result in inertial movement of the door handle to its unlatched position with consequent unlatching of the latch mechanism, consequent opening of the door, and consequent discharge of unbuckled vehicle passengers from the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to prevent such inadvertent opening of the door in a side impact. One such attempt has involved the use of a counterweight which forms a part of the door handle assembly and which is incorporated in the actuator mechanism of the door handle assembly in such a way as to resist inadvertent door opening movement of the actuator mechanism in a side impact scenario. Such use of a counterweight in the door handle assembly to preclude inadvertent door opening has been generally effective. However, it is desirable in many installation situations to install the door handle assembly from outside of the vehicle by inserting the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer skin of the vehicle door and, in this scenario, the counterweight, which typically projects beyond the profile of the housing of the door handle assembly, complicates and/or precludes installation of the door handle assembly through the aperture in the outer skin of the door and dictates the use of more complicated and more expensive installation techniques.
This invention is directed to an improved door handle assembly.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicular door handle assembly that operates to preclude inadvertent opening of the door in the event of a side impact against the vehicle.
Yet more specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicular door handle assembly that operates-to preclude inadvertent opening of the door in the event of a side impact against the vehicle and which allows the insertion of the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer skin of the door to simplify installation.
The door handle assembly of the invention is of the type adapted for installation in a motor vehicle door by inserting the handle assembly through an aperture in an outer skin of the door. The handle assembly includes a housing, a handle mounted for movement on the housing, an actuator mechanism operative in response to opening movement of the handle relative to the housing to unlatch a latch mechanism of the door to allow opening of the door, and a counterweight having an operative position in which it is operative in response to a vehicular side impact to resist movement of the handle assembly in a door unlatching direction.
According to the invention, the counterweight is movable between the operative position and an installation position generally within a profile of the housing. This arrangement facilitates movement of the handle assembly through the door aperture and allows the use of a counterweight mechanism in conjunction with installation of the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer door skin.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle assembly includes a latch mechanism maintaining the counterweight in its installation position; release means operative in response to movement of the handle relative to the housing to release the latch mechanism; and biasing means operative to move the counterweight from the installation position to the operative position in response to release of the latch mechanism. This arrangement allows the handle assembly to be inserted through the aperture in the door skin with the counterweight in its installation position whereafter the handle may be moved to release the counterweight for movement by the biasing means to its operative position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the actuator mechanism includes a lever mounted for pivotal movement on the housing about a pivot axis in response to opening movement of the handle and the counterweight is mounted for pivotal movement about the pivot axis between its installation and operative positions. This arrangement provides a compact and efficient arrangement for accommodating the opening movement of the actuator mechanism and the movement of the counterweight from its installation to its operative position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the lever comprises a bell crank lever having a first arm driven by the handle and a second arm connected to the latch mechanism of the door and the counterweight is positioned in its operative position against the second arm of the bell crank lever. With this arrangement the counterweight operates to resist movement of the bell crank in a door unlatching direction in response to a vehicle side impact.
According to a further feature of the invention, the counterweight in its operative position pushes against the actuator mechanism rather than being fixed for movement with the actuator mechanism. With this arrangement the counterweight may push against the actuator mechanism to resist opening movement of the handle assembly in response to an impact against the side of the vehicle proximate the handle assembly but is free to move away from the actuator mechanism in response to an impact against the side of the vehicle remote from the handle assembly so as not to act to urge the actuator mechanism in a door unlatching direction.
According to a further feature of the invention, the latch mechanism comprises a latch member on the housing engaging the counterweight with the counterweight in its installation position; the biasing means comprises a coil spring positioned on the pivot axis and urging the counterweight for pivotal movement toward its operative position; and the release means comprises a surface on the handle engaging a coacting surface on the counterweight in response to movement of the handle relative to the housing and operative to disengage the counterweight from the latch member and allow the coil spring to move the counterweight about the pivot axis to its operative position against the second arm of the bell crank lever.
The invention further provides a method of installing a door handle assembly in a motor vehicle door by inserting the handle assembly through an aperture in an outer skin of the door. The handle assembly is of the type including a housing, a handle mounted for movement on the housing, an actuator mechanism operative in response to opening movement of the handle relative to the housing to unlatch a latch mechanism of the door and allow opening of the door, and a counterweight having an operative position in which it is operative in response to a vehicle side impact to resist movement of the handle assembly in a door unlatching direction.
According to the invention methodology, the counterweight is mounted for movement between its operative position and an installation position generally within a profile of the housing; the handle assembly is inserted through the door aperture with the counterweight in its installation position; and the counterweight is thereafter moved to its operative position. This methodology allows the use of a counterweight mechanism in conjunction with an installation procedure wherein the handle assembly is inserted through an aperture in the outer skin of the door.
According to a further feature of the invention methodology, the handle assembly further includes a counterweight latch maintaining the counterweight in its installation position, release means operative in response to movement of the handle relative to the housing to release the counterweight latch, and biasing means operative to move the counterweight from the installation position to the operative position in response to the release of the counterweight, and the invention methodology further comprises installing the handle assembly through the aperture with the counterweight latch maintaining the counterweight in its installation position and thereafter moving the handle relative to the housing to release the counterweight latch and allow the biasing means to move the counterweight to its operative position. This methodology further facilitates the use of a counterweight door handle assembly in conjunction with an installation procedure involving insertion of the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer skin of the door.
According to a further feature of the invention methodology, the actuator mechanism comprises a lever mounted for pivotal movement on the housing about a pivot axis in response to opening movement of the handle and the counterweight is mounted for pivotal movement about the pivot axis between its installation and operative positions, and the invention methodology further comprises pivoting the counterweight about the pivot axis from its installation position to its operative position following insertion of the handle assembly through the aperture and movement of the handle to release the counterweight latch. This specific methodology facilitates the movement of the counterweight between its installation position and its operative position.
According to a further feature of the invention methodology, the lever comprises a bell crank lever having a first arm driven by the handle and a second arm connected to the latch mechanism of the door and the counterweight is positioned in its operative position against the second arm of the bell crank lever whereby to resist movement of the bell crank lever in a door unlatching direction in response to a vehicular side impact.